Crete (Greek)
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Eastern|government = Monarchy (until 1800) Constitutional Republic (since 1800) |rank = Duchy|tag = CRT|capital = Kríti (163)|culture = Greek (Hellenic) Accepted Culture Lombard (Latin)|development = Start: 9}} is a Orthodox Greek monarchy located in the Central Greece area, Balkans region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; cores gained during 'The Third Crusade' era. Gaining its cores in 1204, the monarchy will reform into a constitutional republic in 1800. Emerging, gaining cores, from the Sunni on December 9, 1898, the vassal of the is surrounded by the waters of the Sea of Crete, Gulf of Antalya and the Libyan Sea (Eastern Mediterranean area, Mediterranean region). will be annexed by its overlord Orthodox on May 30, 1913, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Crete, Venice, Ottomans Decisions Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek/Pontic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Greek as the Primary Culture *** Has Pontic as the Primary Culture ** Religion is Orthodox ** Own province(s): Kostantiniyye (151), Edirne (149), Yanya (144), Tirhala (147), Uskub (148), Atene (146), Moreas (145), Achaia (1773), Kocaeli (316), Bursa (317), Smyrna (318), Kozani (1853) and Biga (2369) ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation * Effect(s): ** Kostantiniyye (151) is the Capital *** Gain core ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Aydin, Ankara, Germiyan, Karaman, Çukurova, Rum, Karadeniz and Dulkadir ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Edirne (149), Salonica (147), Macedonia (148), Athens (146), Morea (145), Achea (1773), Crete (163), Naxos (164), Rhodes (320), Trebizon (330), Kaffa (285), Corfu (142), Albania (143), Janina (144), Nis (1765), Bulgaria (150), Burgas (1764), Silistria (159), Kozani (1853), Chios (2125), Theodoro (2608), Plovdiv (2604) and Ayntab (4420) ** Two random owned provinces: *** Requirements: **** Primary Culture is Greek *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Replace the Mosque Hagia Sophia with original Hagia Sophia ** Change Government Rank to Empire ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Greek Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -20.0% Galley Cost ** -10.0% Sailor Maintenance * Ambition: ** -10.0% Core-Creation Cost * Ideas: ** Greek Orthodox Faith: *** +2.00 Tolerance of the Truth Faith ** Maritime Heritage: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Klephtic Recruitment: *** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** Greek Diaspora: *** -10.0% Advisor Costs ** Control the Mediterranean Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** Philhellenism: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Greek Enlightenment: *** -10.0% Idea Cost Category:Countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Greek countries Category:European countries Category:Hellenic countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:The Third Crusade Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Present Day